Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with seat belts for restraining passengers seated in vehicle seats. Conventional seat belts typically include a belt forming a lap belt and a shoulder belt that is connected onto a seat belt tongue which, in turn, releasibly connects to a buckle that is fixed to a vehicle structure, such as a seat or a floor. The seat belt is made of a seat belt webbing and the seat belt tongue may slide on the webbing to allow for repositioning between use and stowed positions and to accommodate different size passengers. When the seat belt is disconnected from the buckle, the tongue typically rests on a fixed stop on the webbing to maintain the position of the tongue such that it does not slide downward on the webbing due to gravity and normal vehicle driving. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced tongue assembly that positions the tongue on the seat belt webbing.